Sam
Sam is a American marine and a member of Delta Force. He along with his squad, are tasked with helping Ivan on his mission to defeat the S.O.D. He is known to be a demolition expert. He was later shot by a S.O.D tanks during the seventh mission. Background As with other members of Delta Force, Sam's real name and history are kept secret for security reasons. Plot Strike on Panama Canal: (Mission 2) At the beginning of mission 2, Sam was first seen on a military aircraft having an conversation with Bob and Jim. While gearing up for the battle at Panama Canal, Sam defended Delta Force from Ivan's comment on baby sitting them by saying "What the hell is your problem." He stood behind Bob along with Jim and Delta Soldier B01 to back up their captain. Delta Force were later sent to battle after Ivan allowed them to land safely into combat and Delta Force had no casualties during this battle. Strike on Braat Island: (Mission 3) Delta Force, including Ivan participated on C4 next whereabouts. When the Delta's aircraft crash landed, Sam and Delta Force had to hold off S.O.D troops while Ivan take care of heavy tanks. He was seen in the background along with the rest of Delta Force as Ivan told them he needed to do things his way. After Bill was killed Jim and Sam were somewhat upset with the lost. Later on Sam had to set up charge to bust open the door. While seeping S.O.D forces away Ivan and Delta force were set up in trap with multiple explosives. As they tried to escape, Sam slide under the door that made him stuck with his head on the side with explosives. Hope seem lost for Sam until Ivan and Jim pulled him from the door and away from the series of explosions. After the battle Bill was only casualty in Delta Force. S.O.D Secret Project: (Mission 4) Delta Force were sent out to a Central Hospital to learn more about C4 message. Throughout the search the team was able to take out the S.O.D forces that were in there way. Sam and the group dodge flying car that were destroyed and had to go underground to reach the hospital. Sam and the rest of the group witness Nick being slaughter by Guinea Pig. They would later found out they discover that Big Mouse was working transgenic medicine and plans for the next biological attack which would be tested on civilians. Getting Electricity at Fuji Mountain: (Mission 5) At the Braat Fuji Mountains, Ivan and Delta Force were sent to find out where that place in particular was receiving power and neutralize the S.O.D forces there. Before they could go in the fortress Sam attempted to open up the door with a charged. However the explosive did not work. He would eventually found a sewage pathway that would led them to the fort. During an S.O.D ambush Sam was station with Gil, Jim, and Bob to hold off the enemy while Ivan goes around to defeat the enemies. They later found C4's helicopter and they had to destroyed it. Delta Force let Ivan go on his own to face Jane Doe. Rhenium Plant (Mission 6): After Ivan defeated Jane, Ivan discovered where the power source came from, so Ivan and Delta Force went up to the Rhenium Plant to get their questions answered. Before they can meet with the prisoner Sam and Delta force had to eliminate all S.O.D forces in the power plant. Sam is seen throughout this mission. He follows Delta and Ivan to meet up with a prisoner to get the power turn on. Sam took cover behind a railing with Delta and Ivan when a helicopter begun shooting at them. Before Ivan and Bob could meet up with the prisoner; Gil, Jim, and Sam provided cover fire to provide time for Ivan. Assault on Zenit Security and Fate: (Mission 7) Delta Force and Ivan next mission was in capture this base since it was one of S.O.D stronghold. They drove war cars to breech into S.O.D base. While driving there Bob got hit from one of S.O.D helicopters, Sam asked his leader if he was okay. While Delta Force were taking shelter to treat Bob's wounds Jim was first order to use to set chargers. However, he was stopped by Ivan before an ambush. Once they eliminated the S.O.D troops Sam was able to open the door without damaging the computers. Right after that Sam had to cut through the lock to get the door open. Once they were able to get in the base they discovered the S.O.D had missiles strike sites. Delta and Ivan presume it was to possibly start a War World 3. They would eventually find Mobile Launchers inside a hanger. All of them set up charges to destroy the launchers. Delta force later meet up with Stella to leave the Zenit Security and to find Ivan former master Isaac. Before entering the helicopter. S.O.D's tanks destroyed their ride and were set up in an ambush. While taking fire, Sam was seen getting shot on the shoulders from the tanks. Abilities Sam is clad in the standard U.S. military exo-suit, thus granting him enhanced strength and agility. Sam is an expert on chargers and any other explosives. He has some medical knowledge as he was seen treating Nick's wounds in mission 3. Personality Sam is often using profanity language throughout the story, even more often than Jim or Bob. Sam also seems to be close to Jim in each mission. Which hints that they may have a friendship that was not seen or expressed that much in the game. Quotes *"What the hell is your problem." -Sam defending Delta Force when Ivan was frustrated at Bob. *"On it, sir" - ''Sam replying to Bob's order. *"''The gate is bolted shut. We'll have to breach" -''Suggesting to use explosives to open the door. *"''Captain! I found an opening. We can get in from here" -Sam finds a pathway around the door. Trivia * Sam's Helmet number is A03. * Despite Jim likely being 2nd-In-Command, Sam has more speaking lines than Jim in the campaign cut-scene. However, Sam and Jim equally talk a lot during game-play. Furthermore, Jim has slightly more screen time than Sam. * Sam was one of the first Delta Soldiers to die in mission 7. Category:Characters Category:Delta Force